


The Past

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [6]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Focusing on the comfort from Roxanne, Memories, Prison, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: "Roxanne... can you trust me for a little bit?"





	The Past

“Roxanne... can you trust me for a little bit?” He asked, randomly, during one of their midnight screams. They didn’t want to go back yet, at least Megamind seemed reluctant and Roxanne didn’t want to push him. They were leaning against the bike, Megamind’s head propped up against the seat, staring out across the road, watching the occasional car pass by when he asked. 

Roxanne glanced over at him, tilting her head a bit. “Don’t I already?” She hummed, then laughed softly at the deer-in-the-headlights look he gave her. “C’mon Megs. I trust you enough to get on the back of a motorcycle with you. It took me three years to let my brother drive me around on his. Why do I need to trust you?” 

Megamind swallowed, before standing, holding out a hand to help her up. She hummed, taking his hand, relishing a moment that he hadn’t put on his normal attire, leaving off the gloves, how soft his skin was, as he helped pull her to her feet. He took the handlebars of the bike, walking it over to the fence of the prison, shifting and taking the lock from his pocket to lock it there. “Come with me.” 

He led her inside, past a few guards. They didn’t seem to notice at first, but when they did he just waved them off, beaming a quick smile, and went up to the Warden’s office. He dug through the drawers a moment and laughed in triumph, taking a false bottom out of a drawer and grabbing two photo albums. He waved her on, shutting everything out again, leading her deeper into the prison. 

As they got closer to their destination, in what had to be the creepiest prison she had ever been in-dark and quiet, with no one around, nothing there, just silence and darkness-Roxanne realized Megamind would pause a bit more often, gazing into certain cells, before moving on. She didn’t ask, not until they got to the highest security cell she had ever seen, and he moved in to it. He set his albums down onto the console, before turning and calling out, voice echoing throughout the prison. 

“Uncle Tracy!” He smiled a moment, leaning back against the rounded cell, looking over at her, before pointing back at it. “This was my room for awhile. It’s... a place where I feel safe, I guess...” He went silent as a guard rounded the corner, one eyebrow raised. 

“Blue, what are you doing here so late? You’re gonna wake up everyone else-” 

“I need you to let us in for a bit.” He smiled softly, picking up the albums again, looking back. “I... have a few things I wanna say, without listeners.” 

Roxanne stared at the officer-Tracy, Megamind had called him-as he sighed, then moved over to the console to open the door. The inside made her pause, before snickering softly. “Your room?” 

“I did not get a say in what the inside got painted like, after I turned into a villain. They thought it would help my mental state. Thank you, Uncle Tracy. I’ll knock on the window when we’re done.” Tracy nodded, and settled into the chair there, before Megamind led Roxanne inside and the door closed shut behind her. 

“So... why are we here?” Megamind sat under the TV, patting the spot next to him. 

“It’s the only spot in the city Wayne can’t listen in on us. That’s why I said I didn’t want listeners, and... what I’m telling you is a bit... damaging, I suppose, to his reputation as good guy, protector of the city...” 

Roxanne raised her eyebrows, settling next to him in the spot he had indicated, scooting a bit closer so their knees pressed against on another. Megamind huffed, grabbing the first album, a worn blue and green thing, pushing it open. 

The first photo inside surprised her. “Baby photos?”   
Megamind laughed softy. “I thought... I should start at the beginning, y’know? This...” He trailed a hand on the picture in the upper left corner. It had to have been a baby Megamind, curled up against a woman’s chest, another blue- 

“Your mother?” Roxanne looked at him, watched him nod a moment, staring at the photo. 

“Three hours of life. I remember that photo being taken, y’know, one of my very first memories was being so angry at the flash cause I just wanted to sleep.” He laughed softly. “Sounds weird to say I remember three hours after my birth, but... I’ve always had a good memory.” 

Roxanne shifted, pressing a bit closer to look at the photos. There were a few more of him on what had to be his planet, swaddled in a blanket with a glowing pacifier, being held by his mother, or his father, who he looked a carbon copy of. She hummed, tilting her head.

“You remind me of Harry Potter. Look just like your dad, but with your mother’s eyes.” Megamind barked out a laugh, covering his mouth. 

“I guess I am, huh?” He sighed, tracing a finger along the photos carefully, just barely touching, flipping pages through until- 

“Is that... the Warden’s office?” She asked, looking up at Megamind, who nodded. 

“So... between these photos... My planet... was sucked into a black hole. Along with Wayne’s. He... I don’t think he remembers it, but I do, I remember it so well, the confusion and fear of being put into this little scrapped together pod and shot into space with a fish I had never seen before and my binky for company. I was... eight days old. I think Wayne was around the same age.” 

Roxanne shifted a bit, carefully wrapping an arm around his shoulders, careful to avoid his currently bare neck, hugging him close. “I’m sorry...”   
“It’s... It was unavoidable. Anyways... Together we shot off into space, and he... He knocked me off course. I was going to land in the Scott’s mansion that night, but he knocked me off and flung me... here. I landed in the prison yard, clinging to the two things left of my planet, unaware, at the time, of the compartment in the pod with all those photos. Which is why I called him Uncle Tracy. He was one of the officers who helped raise me. There were, of course, more inmates, but... He stayed. Just in case.” 

Megamind sighed, closing his eyes a moment, hand resting on the photo of him in a crib in the Warden’s office, clinging onto a sphere with Minion floating inside. Roxanne smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulders, before frowning at the next few photos. 

Megamind, curled up in a too big cot, far too many wires and tubes connected to his tiny body. Megamind, propped up on a few pillows, clinging onto Minion’s ball, staring that camera with exhaustion written in his features. 

“What... happened?” 

“This planet.” He huffed. “I didn’t have the immune system to fight off the simple things like a cold, or the flu, and I spent so long sick and on the verge of death the first two years of my life.” He flipped the page again, revealing a few more sickly photos, and then paused on one. 

The Warden, laying in the same bed as Megamind, holding his little body close. Roxanne tilted her head a moment, looking back at Megamind to find him smiling. 

“He worried so much. Waited on me near hand and foot, and all I wanted was for him to hold me. This was... I think it was when I had to take a new type of meds to see what reaction I’d have to them, and it was bad this time, so he crawled up in bed and held me and sung to me until I fell asleep.” Megamind sighed softly, closing his eyes. “I almost... lost the Warden, becoming a Villain but... it was the only thing I had.” 

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, and Megamind flipped through a few more pages, before landing on a class photo, blocking half of it with his hand and pointing to the middle of the huddle of children. She stared a moment before recognizing Wayne’s grinning face. 

When she looked back at Megamind, he moved his hand, revealing... himself. Away from the rest of the group. Alone. Roxanne frowned a bit, looking back at Megamind once more. 

“I... went to the same shool as Wayne, when we were younger, not just during High Shool... Lil’ Gifted was just down the road from here, and Warden thought it would be better if I had some sort of shooling...” He huffed a laugh, trying to seem amused and only coming off bitter and upset. 

“They refused to let me fit in. They refused to let me do anything. I tried to make popp-ed corn once, and lit it on fire instead. It was an accident, but I still got in trouble. Everything I tried to fit in, or protect myself, backfired, and I just... decided on day I wasn’t going to be good.” 

He moved to show the next page, where a newspaper clipping was stuck. “Kid Gone Bad” Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I... set off a paint bomb in the shool, so they would all be blue like me. I was so upset... watching Wayne lift the shool from the ground and flinging it into the air to fly off with it while I sat in the back of a prison bus...” 

“You... became a villain-” 

“Because they made it clear I wasn’t good for anything else. Besides... The Scott family was the quickest to label me as a super villain. I thought, maybe that’s what I was meant to be, if everyone was telling me that.” 

“But you don’t have to be.” Roxanne shifted, leaning over to him to grab the second album, flipping it open to the first page, finding more pictures of him when he was younger. Held up on the shoulders of inmates, welding license plates together, covered in food in a high chair that he was standing in. 

“You... you were never the bad guy.” She smiled up at him, seeing his expression morph to something like surprise. “You were just told that, and that’s what you believed after so long. But does this kid here, standing on his high chair, covered in spaghetti, look like a villain to you? You couldn’t have been much younger than when you went to school with Wayne, who, by the way, is gonna get punched-” 

“Don’t you’ll hurt yourself-” 

“Verbally punched then, because how can he pretend you’ve always been this horrible guy when he’s the one who pushed you into it?” Megamind huffed, looking away a moment. 

“I... didn’t grab all of the albums. He keeps one in there, a reminder of why he... doesn’t like Wayne.” 

Roxanne looked at him a moment, and Megamind huffed, grabbing the two albums and standing, putting them on the chair and spinning it. He began to walk around the room, trailing his hand along the wall, in line with the tops of the rainbows. She shifted away from the wall to let him continue his circuit, watching him quietly, waiting for him to talk again. 

“He... Wayne was always an asshole, though he got better in the last year of high sho-school.” He huffed, shaking his head a moment. “Freshman year was the worst. I had just gotten in to a school again, first time since the disaster of Lil Gifted, and... One of the first things he did was lift me up and offer to throw me back to space.” Megamind laughed softly, shaking his head. “Which tipped me off to realize that he didn’t know he was also an alien.” 

Megamind stopped his circuit, to look at Roxanne. “Now, mind you, he’s doing his best to make up to me for this. I, in no way, hate him for what he’s done, but I also haven’t forgiven him. He’s... working on it, but... I wanted you to know, why there are times when he does something that seems completely harmless, and I...” 

“React in a way that isn’t so harmless.” 

“Exactly.” Megamind sighed softly, closing his eyes and sinking back to the floor. “He... almost killed Minion. It was an accident, he was young, didn’t know his strength, didn’t know you weren’t supposed to shake a fish, didn’t know, and dear lord is he working to make up for everything to both me and Minion, but I hate the idea of him going near Minion, and I will for awhile, I think...” 

Roxanne scooted across the floor to sit next to him, pressed against his side, slipping down to cover his hand with her own, holding onto his hand for a moment. “Well... I’ll keep him in line when you aren’t there, how about that? If he’s trying, and you’re giving him a second chance, I don’t want to take that away from either of you, working on building up that trust again, but... God, he sounds like an asshole, if ‘throwing you back to space’ was his first reaction to seeing you again.” 

Megamind let himself laugh, closing his eyes in exhaustion, leaning his head towards her a bit, conscious of how it lay near her. Roxanne hummed, turning their joined hands a bit to study the back of Megamind’s hand for a moment, before she looked at his face. 

He was out cold. Roxanne shifted a bit, pressing a finger to his cheek, and smiling softly when she realized he was out. Carefully, she extracted herself from his side and knocked on the window. 

The door flew open and Tracy blinked, looking past her and then smiling softly at seeing him asleep. “If you want I can take you home?” 

“No, we... we brought his bike out. Don’t want to leave it here, so... Mind if we steal a few beds for a night?” Roxanne smiled, and Tracy nodded, moving in to lift up Megamind, jerking his head to have her follow. She grabbed the albums before following after him. 

He led her down to an empty cell in the same block, laying Megamind on one bunk before nodding at her and leaving. He didn’t lock the door, and Roxanne hummed, moving over and setting the albums near him on the bed. She knew he barely moved in his sleep, and she didn’t want to kick them off while she slept. 

The cots weren’t comfortable, but they were horizontal, and she didn’t mind the bed so much so that she couldn’t sleep. 

As she fell asleep, a passing thought of Wayne’s worry for them passed through her mind, but she shook it off, closing her eyes and letting herself drift.


End file.
